It Started with a Kiss
by cmgstories
Summary: School is ending and colleague finally starts.. Kotoko is fed up with Naoki's behavior and decides to leave. What will happen to Kotoko from now on? How will Irie react? Is she going to move on and find a new ambition to her life or is she going to let a place in her heart open with the hope that Naoki will come to her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Notes :**_

The characters don't belong to me nor the manga/anime script of Itazura na kiss :p

Enjoy !

 **CHAPTER ONE: PROLOGUE**

Naoki misses the entrance exams for Tokyo University and decides to go with the school's escalator system. After that incident, Kotoko and Naoki are graduating and both represent their classes with saying a few words for the start of a new beginning in colleague and the end of their school life. When the ceremony is finally ended classes F and A bump into each other while having their farewell dinners. That's when the fight began.

Normal POV: 

Class F comes to the restaurant where Kinnosuke had closed a table and are placed to their sits. Everybody feels uncomfortable and looks down because of the place of the table. Then one of the students comes and talks to them:

-"Sorry to keep you all!", he said.

-"Its cold." Kotoko answered.

-"What's wrong? Why does everyone looks so down?"

-"This is the worst spot." Jinko said.

A guy ran passes in front of them and says: "Toilet , Toilet!"

-"It smells doesn't it?" Jinko adds.

-"Well then lets start with a toast." the Sensei says trying to fix the mood.

-"How thoughtful of you, Sensei. It maybe be a bit presumptuous of me but as the organizer…I, Ikezawa Kinnosuke, will do the honours. Cheers everyone!" said Kinnosuke.

At that moment the door opened and a cold breeze passed through us.

-" Its really freezing." Aihara finally said and notices Irie-kun.

-"Irie-kun?!" she said.

He said nothing while Kinnosuke started his usual outburst:

-" What the ?! What is Irie doing here?!"

-"What is wrong Irie? Eh the guys from the F class…" said a student from the same class as Naoki.

-"Don't tell me that A class is celebrating here too?" asked Kinnosuke with absolute shock in his eyes.

-"Unfortunately, we are" Naoki answered with his cold-ass tone and attitude.

Then other people get in the picture saying oh, no! why with class F ? and other things like that.

-"What's wrong with you people? What's wrong with class F?" asked Kinnosuke getting angry by the minute.

Kotoko POV: 

Well I suppose we can't do anything about this. But being able to see each other again here… perhaps my day isn't over just yet. I thought happily!

Well as time was passing by and I and the others were seeing how amazingly the students of the A class were spending their time , we had to endure with what little we could afford. We were like different kind of species which they were the superiors and we the weak. Seeing Irie-kun surrounded by the girls from his class wasn't making the situation any easier. I was starting to get jealous and didn't know what I was saying...

-"What the heck is this? Irie-kun…" I said, being upset as I was.

Then suddenly the lights turn off.

-"What is this? I can't see." I said to myself.

That's when I see Kin-chan up in the stage with a guitar in his hand. I was shocked and nervous and a bit embarrassed. I could predict what was coming wasn't good and would definitely make a fool of himself. Satomi and Jinko had to be thinking the same thing because they had the same expression in their faces as me. And it of the most embarrassing things I could afford to see.

-" _Ladies and Gentleman!_ Welcome to Kinnosuke on-stage tonight. Please listen to my song Kotoko,my love." he announced

Oh NO NO NO NO NO! WHY? Why did he had to put me into this?

-" _A one, two , three , four …_ I love Kotoko…" and Kin-chan started to sing.

In my years that was one of the most embarrassing things I had to go through. I wanted to dig a whole and bury myself under it. I didn't also wanted Irie-kun to misjudge me and think I liked Kin-chan. Even though I knew Kin-chan's feelings,I couldn't accept them. For me he was just a friend. Yes I felt sorry for him , but, like him ,my emotions were only carved and shaped for Irie-kun.

At least Irie-kun was able to cut him off by making a dry comment wich made Kin-chan mad so it could stop this humiliation. The lights turned on and me, Satomi and Jinko sighted at the same time.

-"What was that?.." Jinko asked.

-"Really…" said Satomi.

Then we saw the teachers starting arguing about Kin-chan and the students of our class encouraging our sensei. But, suddenly, the discussion began to take a different kind of subject when the teacher of the A class took a notice of me.

-"Really all of you. Also there seems to be a student in class F who was nothing but a hindrance to our best student. Rumor has it that it was her fault that Irie Naoki is not going to Tokyo University"

When the teacher of A class said that I knew for who he was referring to. I blushed because of the sudden remark and started to look at the ground. I knew it was my fault even though Irie's mother was telling me it wasnt .

-"Sensei." It was Irie's voice.

-"Its not her fault." He said shocking me.

-" But, Irie…" the teacher insisted.

-" To have people say that I made such a mistake for that idiot it would be the greater humiliation." He said with a steady and cool tone.

When I heard those words coming out of his mouth the shock I was feeling that gave the idea that he was trying to actually help me was now replaced with a mixed feeling of shallowness, sadness and anger. I wanted revenge and I had the perfect way to do just that.

-"Hey, what's with calling me an idiot?!" I said with an angry voice.

-"It's the truth isn't ?" said Irie-kun while moving his head up all sarcastically.

-"That may be true but intelligence isn't everything to being a human, right? What's most important is the heart!" I said confidently.

-"I'd still would be more convincing if those words came from an intelligent person." He answered

That's when I snapped!

-"Why you…! You are always like this! You cold hearted-bully!" I said all tensed up.

-"But you are in love with that cold-hearted bully, aren't you?" he questioned me.

That's when he left me speechless. I didn't know what to answer to that…

And like that the comments started flowing like a river, from the time that I gave him a love letter with my written confession. Irie-kun answered one of the comments and said:

-"Pointless , eh? That's for certain."

And everyone in the room started laughing. I was so outspoken. If there werent any people here I would've started crying. Why does he always have to do that ? Torment me?Is it really pointless showing my feelings to him and trying to get a reaction from him? The feelings that I carried these three whole years! This is too cruel! Fine if he wantes to play with me like this then he will take the same thing!

-"That's right.I know your feelings all too well. If you are going to that extent, then I have an idea too." I said

-"What is it?" he asked.

That moment I took the picture his mother gave to me ,with him at elementary school wearing girls clothing out of my pocket, I showed so everyone could see and said:

-"Its…this!"

The shocked look on Irie's face was priceless. While I was enjoying the mortification his face had taken, people where asking who is that girl, then "I spilled the beans".

-"Why do you have that?" he asked me

-" Everyone , would you believe it, but this is a picture of Irie-kun you see here when he was young!" I said loudly and proudly.

A croud of girls started to go around me trying to take that photo. Disappointingly Irie-kun was able to catch the photo from my hand before someone else took it. What a waste!

-"I received another one from your mother." I said putting my hand in my pocket.

But before I do something he grabbed my hand tightly and pushed me out of the restaurant.

-"Come!" he ordered me.

-"Stop it! Let me go! Ow what are you doing?" I said and he pushed me against a wall,

-"What are you planning to do ?" I asked being a little scared by his reaction.

-"You sure pull no punches." He said seriously

-"I wont be scared even if you threaten me. You turned my feelings into a laughing matter in front of everyone. So I was just returning the favor! I've had enough! I am going to stop loving you !" I said tensed

-"Can you do something like that?" he asked me sarcastically.

-"I can!" I said.

-" I know your character so well it disgusts me. You disgust me! I'll reset all of unrequited feelings together with the graduation!"

-"So you are going to forget me." He said

-" That's right!" I assured him

-"I am going to attend colleague and…"

-"Then go ahead and try" he said really smoothly that I almost couldn't hear him because I was lost in my own words.

I saw him leaning towards me and I instantly closed my eyes. I blinked one time and stared with wide open eyes .Irie-kun was kissing me. I blushed and stayed still.

He broke the kiss , walked away and said to me :

-" It serves you right."

After two minutes I was left in the corner with my back leaning at the wall and sitting in the ground. I was thinking that Irie-kun kissed me. He kissed me.

That's the memory that kept me going and made me persuade my love for him even more. It was this memory that started everything. It started my endless efforts with his mother to make him like me but truthfully to actually talk to me. It started my tiredness, my pain . It started my tears. It started my thinking if it really matters anymore what I do. It started a new me . It started with a kiss.

 _ **Arthors notes:**_

I will continue writing it after 17/06 /2015 because I am in the middle of exams so please be patient

This is only the prologue of the story I want to write

so there is still much work ahead of me

Also, its my second time writing a fanfiction so I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors notes :**_ Hello I am BACK ! I hopo you like this chapter and review me about it. I will accept any critic good or bad as long as its truthful. Thank you and enjoy !

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Kotoko POV:

The clock is ringing…

I get out of the cushions of my bed and sight. I set the alarm clock on off and look at the hour. It was 8:30… I am late! I run to the closet, brush my teeth, get back to my room wear an outfit and walk down the stairs as fast as I can.

-"Kotoko-chan! Good morning!" said

-"Good morning Mrs Irie!" I applied

-" Wont you stay for breakfast?" she asked with a sad tone

-"I am sorry . I am truly late and have to go, maybe next time, ok ?" I said as closed the door and left the house

Phew… I finally made it in class just in time. I remember now that I didn't see Irie-kun as I left. I wonder how he is doing. It seems that I can never meet him since we started college. As I was daydreaming and my class was over I run downstairs and went somewhere to sit. Then a pain in my forehead interrupted my thoughts.

-"Oww!" I said in pain

-" It serves you right. I was talking to you and you were completely out dazed. Is earth communicating with Kotoko? Satomi asked joking.

-"I am sorry." I apologized

-"What's wrong? You seem a little down these days , well since we started college that is. Is there something wrong with you and Irie ? Jinko asked me

I looked at her and nodded my head in reply.

-"Oh is that so. What happened?" Satomi asked worryingly

-"Actually its like this…" and I started telling them about what was happening these past few days. How Irie-kun and I seemed to never be able to see each other and how terrible I was missing his presence.

-" Well Kotoko this might actually be a good thing. Not seeing him. It might make you see more things then just Irie." Said Jinko.

-" What?" I said speechless

-" I was thinking the same thing maybe you need a little bit of a rehab to Irie. Why don't you try a club for example, a lot of people are joining this time around… Why don't you too? Satomi purposed

-" A club?" I asked

"Yes!" the both said in unison

Maybe joining a club was a good idea. Maybe there was a possibility that Irie-kun has joined a club too. At that thought my face brightened and before I ran off I thanked Satomi and Jinko leaving them alone wandering what happened to their friend all of a sudden.

As I was wandering through the corridors people were giving some leaflets and someone gave me one about the clubs of our college. So I took my chance and started searching the clubs. I was walking from one building to another asking for a member with the name Naoki Irie but no luck. I stopped for a moment and took a break, drank a couple of water and sited in a bench close by. I was thinking how none of the club I visited said that they didn't have Irie-kun in their clubs. Time was passing and I was loosing hope, maybe the great Irie didn't need to join a club and I thought that couldn't see him now in any way.

So then I was starting to pack my things and begin again my search, but I heard voices chatting close to me and they triggered my interest. I saw people close to the tennis courts talking and looking at particular court where a game was in play. I came closer to where they were having the match and noticed the figure that was serving the ball. It was Irie-kun. It was Irie-kun playing with a another guy that had a very noticeable black moustache. As was the game proceeding Irie was winning and the final outcome was announced by the referee.

-" Six to four sets, won by Irie Naoki."

Girls were starting to cheer and giggle which made me quite disturbed since I like him but nothing could make me more upset then what I was seeing right now. A very attractive lady was with my Irie-kun and was helping with a towel to stop the little sweating that he had. As I was observing more closely then before I came to realize that that lady was Reiko Matsumoto a girl from the same school as her with an only difference she was at class A.

The area was cleaning from the crowd and I came closer to the tennis courts. I watched as they were giggling and talking or at least she was and I was becoming jealous. All these time Irie was coming home late because he was a member at the tennis club he was with her. As I was wandering in my own thoughts a voice interrupted me.

-"Well hello there !Who you might be?" a guy asked which I soon recognize to be the guy who Irie-kun had beaten in that match(the moustache was making all the difference).

-"Oh me?" I said hesitantly.

-" Is there anyone else beside you?" he asked

-" No…I am Kotoko" I replied

-" Kotoko, well I am Soudo if you need anything since I am the coach and manager of the tennis club come and tell me ok?" he said while he was about to leave

-" Wait!" I shouted. This was the perfect opportunity!

-" Can I join the tennis club?" I asked

-"Well have you ever played tennis?" he asked me back

-"I, no I haven't but I am really eager to learn, I will do anything to get in so please let me!" I pleaded

-"Well such willingness I haven't see before. Why do you want to join the tennis club so badly?" he asked me

-"Well do I really have to answer this question Sudou-san?" I said with kind like a beggar tone

-"Yes, I can never let someone in my club who has ill intentions! If you cant tell me then I can have you as a member of this club" he said while turning to leave

-"Stop!" I shouted again and he stopped

-" I'll tell you." Like that I started explaining to him my situation with Irie-kun from the begging and as finished he told me

-"So it was like that. Well I seriously know were you are coming from. I like too Matsumoto-san but don't say anything to anyone ok?

-"So you like Reiko-san?" I questioned

-" Yes I do like her like you Irie but since he came my life has become a living hell, no offence, but Matsumoto-san is only pays attention to Naoki from the moment he put he's foot on these tennis courts. I am almost at my breaking point" he stated with desperation

-"Its ok. Now that I am here maybe we can help each other and have back our loved ones!" I said to him with confidence

-"Really?" he said

-"So can I join your club?"

-"Of course you can! Practice starts after classes are over everyday. So I'll see you tomorrow!" he said to me

-" Goodbye, see you!" I said and left for home

When I arrived at home I was so tired…I wanted to go to my room and just sleep for a day or two but I couldn't do that could I ?

-" Kotoko-chan there you are I was getting worried! You don't arrive at home so late." Mrs Irie said and the came closer to whisper to me

-"Onni-chan even came earlier than you"

-"I …" as I was about to speak, but a voice that I hadn't heard for days spoke right behind

-"So you're here… Maybe next time we have lunch and you are going to be late for it you should at least warns us to eat before you. But maybe it is not understandable for someone like you to even follow this kind of simple task." He said messing with me but I am not going that easily down

-"Well, I am sorry for coming late but I didn't plan on it . Also, I will not accept that kind of comment from someone who hasn't come one day since starting college at the proper time for lunch and what's that supposed to mean by someone like me not understanding. What is a person like me huh?" I asked angry

-"First If you need to know I had warned mom that I would be leaving late from college so they don't have to wait for me at lunch and second I don't need to waste my breath explaining to another what kind a person they are. That answers all your questions. I am going to my room." He stated

-" Hey!" I shouted but he ignored me and touched my arm

-"Come now food is ready, you want to eat don't you, you two shouldn't fight like this anyway, how will you make him like you if you do that?" she stared at me

Like that we sat on the table, me, and yuki and started eating. I didn't want to eat, I had lost my appetite after that conversation and I just started playing with it. After a couple of minutes I stood up from my chair and run to my room, leaving downstairs a questioning .

I opened the door of my room I wrapped myself with my sheets and blanket and started crying alone. I wanted to cry so badly from the moment I saw Irie in that tennis court with Reiko Matsumoto until now where Irie and I confronted each other or that's what I think. For him our conversation or argument means nothing. For him it isn't even a conversation it's more like some annoying or even amusing words coming out of a person who thinks he could play with whenever or wherever he seems fit. Thinking about this made me crying myself to sleep.

Normal POV:

Little Kotoko didn't know but from the moment she ran to her room Irie took notice of it because he was studying and was about to make a remark to her ...οnly that when he was about to knock her door he heard her crying. That's when he decided to not do it and went back to his room. Naoki didn't know but for some reason the girl had started to grow on him and he still didn't know why he kissed her the day of the graduation. He had took many occasions in mind were he could find why did he do it, but the one thing he couldn't accept was that he too indeed liked her. It was a possibility that found hard to believe and rejected it every time it came to mind ,but really, did he know if he liked her or not? He stopped over thinking the situation and just turned back to studying. Ignoring his or hers feelings for the moment of being.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors notes:**_ Hello again! What's up? I am here with the third chapter of my fanfic, so guys enjoy!

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Normal POV:

The following days flew without any action and Kotoko was losing her patience. It was too normal and her joining on the tennis team wasn't helping. So she chinned up and with all the courage she could master asked Naoki on a date.

-" Ehmm…Irie-kun?" she asked while blushing.

-"What is it now?" he asked back at her with a bored tone while lying on the couch.

-"Well, I was just thinking…Do you want to go see a movie this Saturday? Its a really interesting movie! Also, the protagonist looks a lot like you! He evens acts the way you do in the film, he is cold and an egoist like that type of guy…"

-"Are you trying to badmouth me or something like that?" he talked back

-"No! It's not like that! I just thought…"

-"No. I won't go." He interrupted her

-"Eh! Why!?" she shouted at him

-"Well, I don't have time for such useless things." He said and just walked away

Kotoko just looked at him leaving and bowed her head down slightly, looking in the ground, thinking "Great Kotoko, just great!"

 _It's Sunday, 4 o'clock in the afternoon._

Kotoko POV:

"Ah…" I sighted. Jinko and Satomi weren't coming. Both of them were closed up and were having fun with their boyfriends. While, I was here standing alone in a line full of couples waiting to take my tickets. If only Irie-kun was here…

As that thought crossed my mind, I started looking around and saw him. My eyes didn't believe what they saw. It was Irie-kun with Matsumoto-san and were heading to see the same movie that I was telling him about the other day. The one that he so indifferently said it was useless and not worthy to pass his time! Now I was pissed! I was this close in getting to them and leaving the line but someone's outburst stopped me.

-"I can't believe it! Matsumoto-san is actually with that Irie and going on a date at the same place I asked her to come with me! Seriously!" an angry voice said which I recognized quickly. I turned around and as I expected it was Sudou-san. I've never seen him so tensed up before; even in tennis practice he isn't so intense. And like that I interrupted him.

-" Ahmm… Sudou-sempai?" I said not so sure of my self

-"Eh?" he came back at me somehow scary and I screamed with a frightful voice.

-"Oh? Kotoko-san? Oh, I am sorry. I thought it was someone else…Ahaha" he finished somehow laughing

-"Ehm.. Sudou-sempai, how come you are here?" I asked

-"Well, I was just following Matsumoto, when suddenly that Irie bastard showed up." He said

Now things were getting kind of scary and pretty weird…

-"Sudou-san you aren't actually stalking Matsumoto-san are you?" I asked somehow scared if I should have done that question.

-"No! No I don't do that kind of stuff! I am seriously not! I was just following them because I am worried about the idea of them going on a date…and wanted to know how will it turn out. That's all."

That's what he says…

-"Anyway, what are you doing here all alone Aihara ?" he asked

Now should I tell him the truth or not?

-"Actually, I was supposed to come here with my friends, but they couldn't make it... even though…" I stopped

-"Even though?" he asked with a curious face

Well here it goes nothing!

-" I first had asked Irie-kun to come with me but he declined." I said feeling sad

-"I see…, so we are on the same page, huh?"

-" Well, I guess you are somewhat right…" I said not sure where this is going

-"So? How about it? Want to help me ruin their date?" he said

I blinked at that statement and he continued

"Well its not like I don't want Matsumoto to be happy but I just can't give her up like that! And I already have two tickets for the movie they will be seeing…"

-"Wow! Sudou-sempai how came you have tickets! I was waiting in the line I don't how long!" I said impressed

-"Well, that's a secret that can't be told. So are you coming or not?" he asked me once more

-"Okay! I accepted

-"Alright! Lets go!" he said with enthusiasm

We went inside and were sited. Are sits were just behind of Irie-kun's and Matsumoto-san's and like that we had a great advantage in splitting them up! So, we begin playing tricks on them like throwing pop corn, yelling at the right timing and other things too. We followed them even after the movie. First they went for ice cream, then they were looking around stores and finally they were taking a walk at the park that was close by. It was like the perfect date. No, it was the perfect date. It was the kind of date I wanted. Sudou-san on the other hand was still trying with tricks and some plans to create a disaster for their date. But, even with the so many plans that were executed at some point none of them were helping. We were seeing them right now sitting together and talking. Everything seemed so natural. There was nothing else I could do.

-"Well, I suppose we cannot do anything else for today." I said not looking at Sudou-san

-"What are you talking about, Kotoko-san?" he asked me worriedly

I turn my back and after taking a few steps I said:" I am sorry Sudou-sempai. I cant watch this anymore." And just walked away from him, ignoring what he was saying to me. I just kept walking and walking into the park until I was surrounded by nothing but trees. At that moment, I kneeled down and started crying.

-"Why is this happening?" I said to myself in a sad and silent voice

Time was passing and tears were still dropping down my face, until I heard a sudden sound from behind. I looked and saw a man. From what I could see he was around my age, maybe a bit older than me. He had red hair and a deep shade of grey eyes. He was really attractive but for some reason he was wearing threadbare clothes and a weird shaped hat. I took another look at him while I was still crying.

-"Why are you crying?" he asked me with a serious tone

"Well, I…" I couldn't answer. I was so stressed from all the crying that I didn't have the strength to do , and even thought, I admit that he was good looking _,_ who in their right mind would talk about their personal problems with a completely stranger _,_ never mind, be consoled from one as well.

-"What's your name?" he asked me again

-"Aihara. Aihara Kotoko." I answered hesitantly

-"Aihara Kotoko? I think I heard about you. You are the one who likes that genius everybody is talking about. What was his name? Ah! Naoki Irie. Am I right? He said to me

I blinked again and again, my eyes were finally dry and was wondering. Who is this anyway? Why does he talk to me? And how come he knows about me liking Irie-kun? It might be…

-"Are you in the college as I am?" I asked with as much confidence I could show

-"Yes. I am Tokiya Kanai. I am part of the art department, next to yours." He said smoothly

"Oh… is that so…" I started saying and stood up

"Well it was nice to meet you, Tokiya-kun" I said and he just nodded. A moment of awkward silence was bestowed and since there wasn't much to say anyway I decided to walk away. When I passed him and was now behind him , I heard a sudden movement again and I wasn't able to move. I turned my head and saw him pressing my grip to him and starring me with a serious almost angry face.

"Why?" he said

Now I was confused…

"Why would you waste your time with someone who doesn't even notice you? Isn't pathetic? Don't you think it is pathetic? He said facing me

I was really blown away. I was shocked. I wasn't able to move and my head was blank from all of these out of blew questions, from someone who I seriously didn't know. How come this out of nowhere guy asks me something like this? This is too personal!

"Why should I answer you something like this, I hardly know you" I snapped at him

"Maybe, but to me it seems you don't have anything to loose. So why not tell me about it? And besides right now you are in no position to talk. You are unable to move and that gives me the advantage, Also I didn't come here to fight you but to help you. I came here because I heard someone crying and thought he/she needed help that's all there is to it."

Once he finished I wanted both to punch him and the face and tell him I am sorry for my behavior. Anyway, why not tell him? I don't have anything to loose.

-"Fine! But, first can you let me go? I'll tell you everything."

He let me go and both were sited in the ground. Like that I began explaining him the whole story. From the time that I gave my love letter to Irie-kun until today where Tokiya saw me crying. I was blabbering on and on about my story and my love for Irie-kun until I finally finished and sighted.

-"Ah…, and that's about it!" I said letting out all my troubles from the last weeks and ever before that.

There was a moment of silence again. Seriously. Can this guy stop that? It makes me feel kind of awkward. But… I guess its his way of concentration. My story is a lot to handle I suppose…

-"Are you …" he looked to me

-"Hm?"

-"…an idiot?"

-"…Eh…?"

-"Of course. I am not an idiot, idiot!" I shouted at him

-"Okay, calm down, I mean this guy has been playing and tormenting with you on the very start. How came you are continuing pursuing him? I mean only an idiot would do such a thing and what's with you anyway?"

-"What do you mean?"

I said I confused before, now I didn't know what in the world was happening.

-"Are you really surrounded by your "Irie-kun" as you say?

-"Well…"

-"Or is it that all your life is going to be only around him? Have you ever tried searching what you want for yourself? He said to me serious while he was removing his hat because it was hitting his nose. ( Don't ask I don't even know what kind of hat that was)

"Well, I!" I was about to complete what I wanted to say but I stopped. Something told me if I did say it I would regret it. I wanted to say that even if that's true I loved him. But, now I am questioning myself is that what I really want? To leave everything behind and look just at one man? Do I really want that?

-"You were just thinking you were about say because you loved him, right?"

-"How did you…"

-"…know? Its easy to understand actually."

-"By the way, this was always stuck on my mind , but why are you dressed like a beggar?"

-"What? You really think so?"

-"Yeah, I mean you can see it for a mile away. Are you preparing for some kind of play or something?"

-"Nah, I just didn't know what to wear and went to the drama club's room where they hide the costumes and all the really nice staff. So I just picked this and went out."

Wow…he has no sense at all…

-"You…, you were just saying something about my fashion sense, didn't you? Well whatever, I did this only to pass time so its not how I usually dress. You don't have to worry."

Well I suppose that's good to hear…

He came closer to me and with a grin he said to me:

-"Well, that's enough for one day. Don't take this personal or anything but I consulted you out of pure curiosity. I don't need to explain myself or anything but if I was in your shoes I would try to change as a person."

-"Eh?"

-"I would change."

I stared at him socked once again. A change? He brought out a piece of paper and a pencil from his pockets and wrote something on it. He gave it to me. It was a number.

-"Here." He said

-"Why are you giving me this?" I asked

-"Well really, don't know. I just feel that if you hope to change and need help I want to be a part of it. Who knows maybe something amazing is going to happen." He said

And I saw him smiling but not with some goofy smile he was real and I truly believed him.

-"Wait and what if you forget me? I might call you 10 years from now or more. Do you really think you will remember me by then?" I asked him seriously

-" I never forget names." He said and glanced over me

After that, he left and I was alone. A lot of things were making me wonder about my decisions now and back in the past. Was I right? Hum, Tokiya Kanai, huh?

 _Saturday, 8 o'clock_

Kotoko's POV:

The time was 8:00, I was late. I opened up the house's door and…

-"Kotoko-chan!"

It was Mrs. and along with my father and Yuki sitting in the couch waiting. I had worried them…

-"I am sorry for coming late. I didn't mean to worry you all." I said apologetically

-"Oh, its fine Kotoko-chan! Is just you should be more careful, girls shouldn't stay too long outside." Said -san like her usual self

-"Just next time, you should call us if you ran late Kotoko. I was really worried."

-"I am really sorry, dad. I promise it won't happen next time."

-"Ah…, ok." Dad answered

"Kotoko-chan are you really alright?" -san asked worriedly

-"No, I am fine. Is Irie-kun here?" I asked

-"Ah! Yes, he just came and he was a bit cranky when he came back." She said so only I could hear

-"Ah,ok." I answered her with a monotone voice

-"I am going upstairs, to change."

And like that I went silently to my room. My head hurt with all the occasions that happen today. I was tired. I didn't want to eat. When we have to eat I have to see Irie-kun and for the first time I don't want to see him. I just want to sleep but I can't do that now, can I?


	4. Chapter 4

ATHORE'S NOTE:

Hello everyone! It has been a time since I last updated a chapter for "It started with a kiss" and I am sorry to all of you, readers. But, as I was looking through the chapters I found them a bit lacking so I wondered if I should continue writing or not. Anyway ,I havent come to a conclusion yet , so, I would appreciate if you could answer for me. Would you like to continue this story ? rewrite it ? or update it?

Ι will be waiting for your answers. Dont be shy! I would really like to know your thoughts on this! :)


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

_Author's notes:_ Hello once again! I really would like to thank you guys again for reviewing. It really helped me, think this through. So …. I decided to continue the story and to update a new chapter! Maybe, I was thinking about it too much… Anyway, this is my 4th Chapter! Enjoy! 3

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Last time:

-"Ah! Yes, he just came and he was a bit cranky when he came back." Ms Irie-san said, so only I could hear

-"Ah,ok." I answered her with a monotone voice

-"I am going upstairs, to change."

And like that I went silently to my room. My head hurt with all the occasions that happen today. I was tired. I didn't want to eat. When we have to eat I have to see Irie-kun and for the first time I don't want to see him. I just want to sleep but I can't do that now, can I?

Normal POV:

All the Irie family members and Kotoko's father were sitting on the table, waiting for her to join them. The mood was a quiet one since it has been a long time when all of them could come together and eat.

-"Ahmmm." Mr Irie said while he was clearing his throat.

-"Is there something wrong, anata?" said Ms Irie

-"No,my dear, it's just that it feels like ages since the last time all of us have eaten together!" he said

-"Ah! That's true!" Aihara-san said excitedly.

-"Well I don't get it! Why do we have to wait that long? Where is that idiot?" little Yuki commented.

-"Yuki! You shouldn't call Kotoko-chan like that!" she remarked him

-"Well it's not that it isn't the truth…" Naoki said so only Yuki and his mother could here.

-"Shigeo-san I am so sorry for this! It seems my children are lacking in manners, more than I thought.

-"It is okay Noriko-san. Either way this will not continue for very long."

-"What do you mean Shigeo?" Mr Irie said confused

-"I have decided to move out from the Irie residence" he turned to Mrs Irie and said: "And Kotoko is going to stay with me."

-"But! You can't just leave like that! Shigeo-san you have to rethink this!"Mrs Irie pleaded.

-"I am afraid I can't. I have already found a place for us to stay and is close by to the store. Like this, there won't be any complications anymore,since, it seems we have troubled you all this time." Aihara-san answered.

-"Don't say such things my friend you and Kotoko have never been anything more or anything less than family to me. Can't I really not convince you to stay here , my friend?"

-"I am afraid not. This change, I don't do it so much for me as much for Kotoko. I think it will help her... the change of environment , this is not the time for this conversation."

-"We are moving out?"

All of them turned around just to see Kotoko with a shocked expression.

Kotoko POV:

 _A little after 8 o'clock_

I was crawling in my bed, not wanting , to go downstairs. If I went, Irie-kun would be there and he would start harsh remarks about how stupid I am. I don't want that. I just want to keep crawling and crawling and crawling…

-"HUHHH" I shouted.

-"My head! Ita-ta-ta-taii"

-"Great… No wonder why I am being called stupid. I'm such a klutz!" I said,mumbling, to myself.

Well… There is nothing you can do Kotoko. You only keep everybody waiting.

"Ah…" I sighed.

I stand up, change my clothes and leave my room. I was about to take the first step and walk down the stairs but...I stopped.

-"What do you mean Shigeo?" Mr Irie said confused

-"I have decided to move out from the Irie residence" he turned to Mrs Irie and said: "And Kotoko is going to stay with me."

What? When did dad? Why? I clatched the handle. Why didn't he say anything to me, before?

-"But! You can't just leave like that! Shigeo-san you have to rethink this!"Mrs Irie pleaded.

Mrs Irie-san...

-"I am afraid I can't. I have already found a place for us to stay and is close by to the store. Like this, there won't be any complications anymore,since, it seems we have troubled you all this time." Aihara-san answered.

-"Don't say such things my friend you and Kotoko have never been anything more or anything less than family to me. Can't I really not convince you to stay here , my old friend?"

-"I am afraid not. This change, I don't do it so much for me as much for Kotoko. I think it will help her...the change in environment , anyway this is not the time for that conversation."

He is doing it for **me?**

I walked down the stairs, silently, and headed towards the dinner table.

"We are moving out?" I said shocked.

Normal POV:

 _Somewhere around 8:30_

-"Dad, answer me." Kotoko requested

-"Yes." Kotoko's father answered

Kotoko took a few steps back and started running towards the main door.

-"Kotoko!" her father shouted, while running after her.

She exited the door and ran off from the Irie residence.

-"Well that was different…and a bit eccentric" Yuki said

-"Hm. Maa, this might be the best conclusion. Anyway, I'll go back to study." Naoki said.

-"How could you be so cold?! Oni-channnnn!?" Mrs Irie shouted while she was crying

-"Kotoko-chan is leaving! How could this be good?!" Mrs Irie hugged Mr Irie

-"Now, now, we cannot do anything about it , my dear."

Naoki went upstairs, locked his room and sat on his desk, like he normally does, he opened his book and began reading. Only, he couldn't concentrate, something that rarely happens with the genius now, the only thing, he could say is

"Kotoko, you idiot."

 _Author's notes : _Well, that is the end of Chapter 4! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next time it's going to be about Kotoko's little runaway.(See you got a spoiler! xD) If you have any questions,you know what to do ! Review down below! That's about it xD

See you, next time! 3 ;)

itai: it hurts

oni-chan: big brother

maa: a japanese exclamation


End file.
